Soledad
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: A veces por cosa del destino olvidamos lo mas importante que tenemos y sin darnos cuanta dejamos que se hunda en la profunda soledad y cuando nos damos cuenta de todo... ya es demasiado tarde. Yami tendrá que aprender esto por las malas... ( No Yaoi )


_**Hola a todos!, se que deberia estar trabajando en mi otro fic de Yugioh, pero, este estava listo desde hace meses ( 13-mayo-2014 ) y pues ya quieria subirlo, disfruten n.n**_

( POV de Yugi )

¿No se han sentido completamente solos algunas vez en toda su vida?

Mi nombre es Yugi Motou y si me permiten les contare mi historia...

No hace mucho mi querido abuelo falleció debido a la edad, para aquellos días yo aun tenia a mi hermano mayor, Yami Atem Motou, el cual al tener ya la mayoría de edad lucho por mi custodia y claramente el gano y se hacia cargo de mi. El trabajaba y estudiaba a la vez, yo solamente estudiaba, aunque muchas veces le dije que me conseguía un trabajo y le ayudaba con los gastos de la casa, pero el nunca me dejo. Hace algún tiempo el consiguió una novia llamada Tea, no me acuerdo del apellido, pero, desde que ella llego mi vida cambio por completo...

¿Porque lo dijo?, muy fácil, desde que ella llego mi hermano me ah olvidado por completo, no exagero, me ignora totalmente, antes desayunábamos juntos antes de irnos al colegio y ahora no lo veo en todo el día, solíamos jugar un poco antes de dormir y ahora me la paso solo en la noches, el cocinaba y ahora tuve que aprender a la mala, me queme varias veces con la estufa o el aceite, me corte varias veces con el cuchillo por accidente, por lo menos aprendí a cocinar. Tuve que aprender a valerme por mi mismo a mi edad de quince años y la escuela no mejora nada; me golpean todos los días sin falta alguna, no tengo idea alguna de como paso las materias ya que siempre me la paso cansado por mi trabajo.

¿No lo mencione?, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo ya que mi hermano dejo el suyo, me entere a la mala, llego su jefe a la casa pidiendo hablar con el, le dije que no estaba y el me pidió que le dijera que estaba despedido, a partir de ese día conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesero en un restaurante para poder comprar lo necesario, no se como los convencí de que tenia dieciocho años para que me dieran el trabajo, para mi que me tuvieron lastima nada mas por eso.

A pesar de todo lo que me pasa, siempre mantengo una sonrisa en mi rostro, aunque por dentro este llorando, sonrió porque le prometí a mamá que siempre tendría la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Ya han pasado mas de dos años desde todo esto y ahora tengo diecisiete y mi hermano veinte, si soy sincero no se porque sigo vivo, mis cumpleaños dejaron de ser el mejor día de mi vida, ya que mi hermano y yo cumplimos el mismo día las cosas son peores, a el le organizan fiestas en la casa, mientras que yo trabajo todo el día y cuando regreso la casa esta hacha un tiradero y mi hermano en su habitación durmiendo, ya no me sorprende encontrar botellas de alcohol rotas en la sala, no me importa cortarme con la vidrios que hay en el suelo.

Mi sonrisa siempre esta presente, pero, hoy con lo que escuche se ah borrado por completo...

Me eh enterado que mi hermano pronto se casara y utilizaran el "cuarto solitario" por si llegan a tener un bebé, no creo por nada del mundo que mi hermano pensara decirme algo sobre todo esto.

¡Ya no aguanto tanto dolor y tristeza dentro de mi, discúlpame abuelito, discúlpame mamá, se que ustedes no hubieran querido que haga esto, pero, ya no puedo soportar mas!

Llego de la escuela, como siempre me han golpeado pero eso no me importa ya, no hay nadie en casa, tampoco me importa y por primera vez me alegro que mi hermano no este en casa.

Subo corriendo a mi habitación, cuando llego, dejo la mochila en la cama y me acerco a mi pequeño mueble a lado de mi cama y abro el cajón de el saco una navaja que tengo guardada desde hace algún tiempo, la miro por un momento, pensando seriamente en lo que voy a hacer, la agarro, ya eh tomado una decisión, no hay marcha atrás.

Voy hacia la bañera, me metí con todo y uniforme. abrí el agua, dejando que me empapara por completo, me gusta como se siente el agua en mi cuerpo, oigo como de repente se habría la puerta de abajo pero no me importa, ya no me importa nada, levanto la navaja y la miro por ultima vez y dejo que corte cinco veces cada una de mis muñecas, cortes profundos, tal y como me gusta, empece a ver el agua roja y me sentí muy mareado, tengo mucho sueño. de repente oigo como abren la puerta del baño de golpe y alguien me toma en brazos, pero no se quien es, algo me dicen pero ya no escucho nada...

- Te quiero mucho hermano - Fue lo ultimo que dijo entes de que todo se vuelva negro...

( Fin de POV de Yugi )

Ese día Yami iba caminando hacia su casa, junto con su prometida Tea, venían en compañía de sus amigos de la escuela, en el trayecto a casa se encontraron un amigo del pasado...

- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte hermano! - Saludo con mucha alegría un rubio.

- Tienes mucha razón Joey - Le contesto Yami dándole un abrazo a su amigo de la infancia.

- Se puede saber ¿quien es esta hermosa señorita? - Pregunto juguetón Joey.

- Joey ella es mi comprometida Tea, Tea el es Joey un gran amigo mio - Los presento Yami sonriendo.

- Un placer - Dijeron los dos saludándose con la mano.

- ¿Comprometida?, ¡eso es maravilloso amigo, te felicito! - Grito Joey de la emoción.

- Gracias amigo - Le respondió Yami.

- A puesto que a Yugi le encanto la noticia, conociendo lo entusiasta que es, por cierto ¿donde esta ese loquillo? - Pregunto Joey alegremente recordando como era Yugi de pequeño.

-¿Qué...? - Fue lo único que logro decir Yami.

- ¿Donde esta Yugi? le eh traído unos dulces que apuesto le encantaran, recuerdo que a tu hermanito le encantaban los dulces, espero que aun le gusten - Le contesto Joey mostrando una bolsa llena de dulces.

- ¿Que hermano? - Fue lo único que pudo preguntar Yami, antes de que Joey de diera una golpe en la cara que lo mando al suelo.

Joey no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿como que, que hermano?. le había ganado la rabia y el enojo al escuchar eso, el recordaba un Yami, siempre al pendiente de su hermanito casi nunca separados, pero, el Yami que tenia en frente de el, simplemente no lo conocía.

- ¡¿Como que, que hermano?!, ¡YUGI!, ¡YUGI MOTOU! - Le grito Joey a todo pulmón.

En ese momento a Yami le llegaron todos los momentos con su hermanito menor, todo, desde el día que le avisaron que tendría un hermanito menor, hasta la muerte de su abuelo, pero sobre todo, estos dos años que lo había ignorado por completo.

¡NO PODÍA SER CIERTO, NADA PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO!, ahora todo tenia sentido, la casa siempre limpia, aun después de todas esa fiestas, a comida siempre lista, ¡todo!. No podía creer que lo había ignorado todo este tiempo, había abandonado a su hermanito de quince años, ahora diecisiete, ¡como le había hecho con todos los gastos? en pensar en la respuesta le causaba grandes escalofríos.

Sin saber en que momento se paro y había empezado a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a su casa, tenia un mal presentimiento y un gran dolor en su pecho que jamas en la vida sanaría, pudo escuchar las voces de Tea y Joey gritándole, mas no le importaba nada.

Se alegro un poco cuando logro ver su casa, llego y abrió la puerta de golpe, lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era encontrar a su hermanito pequeño, lo busco por toda la planta baja , pero nada, escucho la regadera del segundo piso y sin pensarlo subió las escaleras, intento abrir la puerta, pero tenia seguro, hacia que de una patada la abrió, encontrándose con la peor escena de su vida, su hermanito empapado de agua sangrando de las muñecas con una navega a lado.

Corrió a su lado y tomo en brazos, desesperado.

- Por favor hermanito, por favor no me dejes - Suplicaba Yami con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te quiero mucho hermano - Alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo que decía Yugi.

En ese momento entraron Tea y Joey quienes no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- Joey por favor llama a una ambulancia - Susurro Yami.

A pesar de que lo dijo muy bajo, Joey entendió perfectamente lo que decía y salio corriendo del baño para llamar a la ambulancia, Yami llamaba desesperada mente a su hermanito y Tea agarro unas toallas para tratar de detener la hemorragia.

- Por favor no - Decía Yami, mientras cargaba a su hermanito.

Rápidamente llego la ambulancia, aunque no quería soltar a su hermanito, sabia que era necesario si quería que se salvara. La llegada al hospital fue eterna para el, rápidamente llevaron el pequeño a emergencias para tratar de salvarlo y aunque Yami quería estar con el se tuvo que quedar en la sala de espera y no paso mucho para que Joey empezara a reclamare.

- ¡¿Como lo pudiste olvidar dos años?! - Le gritaba Joey.

Yami simplemente no podía levantar la cara porque no tenia respuesta alguna, le había fallado a todos, le había fallado a su madre y a su abuelo, el les prometió que siempre cuidaría a Yugi, cosa que no pudo, no lo cuido y ahora donde estaba su hermanito, pagando lo que a el le tocaba. Al borde de la muerte, si algo le llegaba a pasar a su hermanito, jamas en la vida se lo perdonaría.

Pasaron las horas, Joey dejo de reclamarle, pero ahora lloraba en silencio al mismo tiempo que rogaba a los dioses de que Yugi estuviera bien.

- Familiares del joven Motou - Llamo de repente el doctor cuando salio a la sala.

En ese momento el doctor ya tenia a Yami y a Joey junto con Tea al frente de el.

- Soy su hermano mayor, ¿como se encuentra mi hermanito? - Pregunto Yami desesperado y sintiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Joey.

- El joven Yugi Motou llego con cortadas graves en ambas muñecas, a demás de la gran perdida de sangre y por lo que pudimos encontrar no era la primera vez que lo hacia - Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes. - Ademas de una pésima alimentación que tenia el joven, lamento decirlo, pero el falleció - Dijo el doctor seriamente.

Esta ultima noticia, les callo como balde de agua fría a todos, les rompió el corazón.

Tea, a pesar que no convivió con el pequeño, lamentaba todo lo sucedido, jamas podría pedirle perdón al pequeño por todo.

Joey estaba muy mal, el desde hace algún tiempo había sentido en su corazón que su amigo lo necesitaba, pero pensó que no era nada y lo ignoro, de haber hecho caso, su amigo seguiría aquí con el , pero ya no , ya jaman en la vida lo volvería a ver, a ver esa hermoso sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Yami simplemente no sabia que hacer, estaba en shock por lo que estaba pasando, su hermanito, su querido hermanito Yugi acababa de morir, ya nunca mas estaría con el, nunca podría disculparse por sus tonterías, por haberlo dejado solo tantos años, jamas lo volvería a abrazar, jamas vería su sonrisa, nunca mas volvería a jugar juntos, ya no... ya... no... lo vería nunca mas...

Cegado por la ira y por la tristeza, Yami empezó a a temblar y a negar con la cabeza muy rápido, con la cabeza baja.

- No... - Empezó a decir Yami muy alterado y con la voz quebrada. - No... usted... ¡usted esta mintiendo! - Grito muy alterado Yami.

- Joven por favor cálmese - Le pidió el doctor a Yami.

- ¡No no me voy a calmar! ¡Mi hermanito no puede estar muerto, no puede! Yo... yo ! Me tengo que disculpar con el! - Grito Yami desesperado antes de salir corriendo en dirección a donde debía estar Yugi.

El doctor quiso ir tras el y detenerlo, pero Joey lo detuvo al poner una mano en su hombro y al negar con la cabeza y algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

- No hará nada malo - Le dijo Joey tratando de no llorar a mares.

El doctor decidió confiar en su palabra y dejarlo al mismo tiempo que se retiraba a su oficina para hacer el reporte.

Yami corría en dirección a la sala de cirugías, cuando llego, vio con horror como cubrían el cuerpo de su hermanito con una manta blanca...

- ¿¡Qué están haciendo?!, ¡Mi hermanito no esta muerto, no esta muerto! - Grito Yami al entrar a la sala.

Los enfermeros solo se miraron entre ellos sintiendo tristeza y dolor por el joven, por lo cual lo dejaron solo. Cuando llego a lado de su hermanito,le quito la sabana para verlo y no soporto lo que vio, su hermanito todo pálido, sin esa sonrisa tan característica de el y en su cara solo se reflejaba dolor y tristeza.

- Perdón... - Comenzó Yami llorando, de rodillas a lado de su hermanito, tomándole la mano. - Todo esto...todo esto es mi culpa... shif... te deje solo... tanto tiempo... y... ahora... jamas podre pedir perdón...- Decía Yami llorando.

Sabia que todo esto era su culpa, solamente su culpa de nadie mas, el lo dejo solo, el lo abandono, jamas viviría con eso, tal vez, debió dejar que Joey se quedara con la custodia de su hermanito cuando pelearon por ella, pero no, el la quería y ahora su hermanito estaba muerto y todo porque lo dejo todo este tiempo en la ...

..._Soledad._

_**Espero que les haya gustado, si esto llega a tener mas de cinco comentarios y me lo piden subo final alternativo ( porque algo me dice que no XD )**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios y les deseo a todos felices fiestas y año nuevo n.n**_

_**KYM n.n/**_

_**pds: Lamento las faltas de ortografía, es la primera vez que trabajo con WordPad ya que mi Word no sirve.**_


End file.
